


The Ground (Not) Underneath Your Feet

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Kinkmeme fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fear of Heights, Gen, Mention of Panic Attacks, small mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: For the KinkmemeCor + fear of heights"Cor would rather die than admit it even to himself but he really isn’t very comfortable with heights. Over the last decade he’s managed to avoid the Citadel Skywalk through the winning combination of sheer luck and the fact that it’s very popular with the guards"





	The Ground (Not) Underneath Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here:  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=4099707#cmt4099707
> 
> I would joke that I wrote two small fics in one day but it's literally 00:17 and I want to die, so no.  
> It's not one day.

“There’s no one?”

“No, sir. Everyone else has gotten their assignments already, or can’t do it.”

“The Skywalk is the most popular assignment.”

“A lot of people are disappointed they can’t do the shift today, Marshal.”

“I see.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was pure luck he’d avoided it this far, but the luck ran out and now he was here.

On the Skywalk.

With its glass walls, _and floors._

It was at times like this he wished Gilgamesh had actually killed him. This is how he was going to die, the Immortal felled by the Citadel Skywalk. Who decided the Skywalk was a thing anyway? Why was it created?

Cor’s thoughts got more sarcastic with every step he took.

It wouldn’t have been a surprise if the glass took that moment to crack, like it could sense fear and ruined the life of the people who feared heights. But Cor was not just scared of heights, he was _terrified of them_. Standing on the back of behemoths was fine, but apparently not tall buildings.

Most people were scared of the behemoths.

It was good, in a way, that most people were wary of him, especially when he looked annoyed. They left him alone, and they didn’t see that the mask of annoyance covered the pure, utter, fear. No one would try to talk to him as he ‘guarded’ the Skywalk.

He hoped that his presence would put them off doing anything they shouldn’t, seeing that he couldn’t do much guarding right now.

A small part of him knew that it would have been very possible to get out of it, that he only needed to admit his fear to Regis about it. Unfortunately, he would rather die.

Being on the Skywalk felt a little like dying, anyway.

Maybe if he was very, very still it would be alright?

Cor couldn’t help but glance down a little, and since everything was _glass_ he saw _everything._

...He wanted to throw up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Cor?”

Clarus looked at his phone and typed a message. A few minutes later they had the answer. “He had the Skywalk shift and didn’t leave after it ended.”

“They think he’s still there?”

“It’s the last place he was seen, and he’s not answering his texts.”

“Let’s go find our lost Marshal, Clarus.”

It was a slow walk to one of the public areas of the Citadel. While Regis could go there, he usually didn’t - it was risky, like every public outing, and he could visit after hours anyway.

If this didn’t count as after hours nothing did.

To their surprise Cor was still standing there, not moving.

“Cor?” Clarus asked, “Cor, what are you doing?”

They both paused to wait for Cor to say something snarky back - he didn’t. They glanced at each other.

“Cor, my dear?”

Clarus took a step forward, “Cor?”

He didn’t respond to anything. Truly worried now, both men rushed to him.

They found him staring into space, eyes blank and unseeing. He startled when Clarus touched him but didn’t say anything. They could see he was taking shallow breaths, chest moving like the air was hard to breathe.

He moved when Regis tugged at his arm, and he followed them out to the nearby seat away from the Skywalk.

“Cor?”

His eyes flicked to Clarus.

“Cor, describe.”

Given an order, Cor tried, “It’s - everything is fuzzy - blurry? Is my shift over?”

“Yes - we’ve sat you in the hallway near the Skywalk - Cor?”

At the word Skywalk Cor shuddered and slumped down. “I don’t - I’m okay.”

Clarus snarled, “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard you say.”

“What happened Cor?” Asked Regis worriedly.

Cor looked at Regis and started explaining, Regis knew he was saying way more information that he normally would.

“I was on the shift - the Skywalk shift - and I didn’t - I never wanted the shift, I’ve never had it before?” Cor looked at Clarus, “I hated it - I don’t like heights and I just forgot how to guard. It just seemed to stretch on forever…”

It seemed to dawn on Clarus. “You’re scared of heights and you were in the _Skywalk_ and it has glass floors.”

Regis frowned, “It seems a little more than just fear - that was terror.”

Cor blinked. “I seem to react to heights like most people react to daemons.” He shook his head. “I’m… better now, stop looking like that, Regis, Clarus.”

“You’re barely alright,” The king stated, “and you’re coming back to my rooms, along with Clarus. You are also _never_ allowed on the Skywalk shift again, do you hear me, Leonis?”

Cor looked between them, bewildered. “Yes, your majesty?”

“You scared the shit out of us there.” Clarus clarified.

“I’m not complaining about never doing that again.” Cor dryly stated, “I need a drink.”

“Don’t we all?” Asked Regis. “Come on, Marshal, I’ve got cider with your name on it. And brandy with my name.”

“Don’t forget my vodka.” Clarus added.

“I would never.”


End file.
